De Maretak
by dracogirly
Summary: COMPLEET! Draco en Hermelien komen samen onder een maretak terecht en dan is er nog maar één manier om er weer weg te komen.


De Maretak

Hermelien liep DE gang door op de tweede verdieping. Iedereen was het DE gang gaan noemen. Ze wisten van de maretak die er hing en bijna alle meisjes hadden besloten om de gang te boycotten, bang dat ze er per ongeluk met Korzel of Kwast onder zouden komen. Hermelien had echter geen zin om nu nog om te lopen. Het was al laat en voor de feestdagen was toch bijna iedereen al naar huis gegaan. De kans dat er iemand was, was heel klein. Ze besloot om het risico maar te nemen.

Ze zag de maretak in de verte al hangen. Jammer genoeg hing hij precies bij een bocht dus ze kon niet zien of er verder nog iemand aankwam. Ze ging de bocht om en schrok. Voor haar stond iemand die nog veel erger was dan Korzel en Kwast. Oké, hij zag er misschien wel stukken beter uit, maar dat zei niets. Van binnen was hij namelijk echt verrot. Draco keek haar ook een beetje verrast aan. Hermelien besloot om actie te ondernemen. Met een beetje geluk had hij de maretak nog niet gezien. En al had hij hem wel gezien, hij zou ook wel begrijpen dat ze nooit zouden zoenen.

Ze rechtte haar rug en probeerde hem voorbij te lopen. Ver kwam ze echter niet, ze kon ongeveer één stap zetten voordat ze op een soort krachtveld stuitte. Draco's gelach klonk door de lege gang. Geërgerd draaide Hermelien zich om en zette ze haar handen in haar zij.

"Dus jij denkt dat dit grappig is?", zei Hermelien terwijl ze hem boos aankeek.

Draco negeerde haar vraag en keek geamuseerd toe. Hermelien zuchtte en haalde haar toverstok tevoorschijn. Bij Draco was er even een flits van angst te zien, maar toen hij zag dat ze hem niet op hem richtte verdween het weer. Hermelien begon een spreuk te roepen hopend dat het krachtveld weg zou gaan.

"Dat gaat je toch niet lukken", zei Draco terwijl hij toekeek hoe Hermelien bezig was.

"Oh nee?", zei Hermelien terwijl ze haar toverstok boos op Draco richtte. "Wat helpt dan wel?", zei ze terwijl ze haar toverstok in Draco's borst drukte.

Draco keek van de toverstok naar Hermelien's gezicht.

"Ik kan het je wel zeggen, maar misschien is het veiliger als je eerst je toverstok weghaalt."

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd. "Het is veiliger als je gewoon verteld hoe ik hier wegkom."

"Nou", zei Draco die een beetje ongemakkelijk begon te kijken. "Zoals je wellicht al gezien hebt staan we onder een maretak. Bij een maretak is het gebruikelijk dat de twee personen die er tegelijk onder komen elkaar zoenen."

"Dat verklaard nog steeds niet waarom ik hier niet weg kan komen."

"Nou de reden dat deze gang door meisjes geweerd werd, tot vandaag in ieder geval", zei Draco terwijl hij Hermelien een beetje beschuldigend aankeek. "Is omdat deze maretak behekst is. Het is onmogelijk om hier onder vandaan te komen zonder de andere persoon te zoenen."

Langzaam liet Hermelien haar toverstok iets zakken. "Je liegt", zei ze. Ontkenning was zoveel makkelijker dan Draco geloven.

"Geloof wat je wilt Griffel, maar feit is dat je hier niet wegkomt zonder mij te zoenen."

"Dat nooit!", zei Hermelien fel.

Er moest een andere manier zijn om hier weg te komen. Kon ze nou maar bij de bibliotheek komen om wat boeken te raadplegen. Daar zou vast wel een oplossing instaan. Draco begon ondertussen z'n mantel af te doen en legde hem opgevouwen op de grond. Die beweging haalde Hermelien uit haar gedachten en ze keek hem verbaast aan. Draco zei echter niets en begon met z'n ene hand de bovenste knoopjes van zijn overhemd open te maken terwijl hij met z'n andere hand z'n stropdas wat losser deed.

"Malfidus wat ben je aan het doen?", zei Hermelien terwijl ze naar zijn zojuist tevoorschijn gekomen nek staarde.

"Ik maak het mezelf wat gemakkelijker", zei Draco terwijl hij z'n stropdas af deed en op de grond legde. Hermelien keek gefixeerd toe. "Het ziet er namelijk niet naar uit dat je me binnenkort gaat zoenen en met kerstmis en al dat gezeur heb ik nou ook niet echt veel zin om je te dwingen", zei Draco terwijl hij z'n mouwen begon op te stropen.

Hermelien keek toe hoe er meer en meer huid zichtbaar werd. Haar toverstok hing lang vergeten losjes tussen haar vingers. Hermelien keek toe hoe hij ook z'n andere mouw opstroopte en haar toverstok glipte uit haar vingers en kletterde op de grond. Dit scheen haar weer tot de realiteit te roepen en van binnen vloekend raapte ze haar toverstok weer op. Draco was inmiddels op zijn opgevouwen mantel gaan zitten en keek geamuseerd toe. Hermelien besloot Draco te gaan negeren om te voorkomen dat hij haar weer afleidde. Ze begon zich opnieuw te buigen over de vraag hoe ze hier weer uit kon komen. Ze wist zeker dat ze hier al eens eerder iets over gelezen had, de vraag was wat?

"Ben je soms bang dat je het niet kunt?"

"Wat?", zei Hermelien die hem een beetje verward aankeek.

"Ben je soms bang dat je niet kunt zoenen? Ik kan me voorstellen dat het voor zo'n allesweter als jij een behoorlijke afgang moet zijn als je dat niet kunt."

Draco's woorden zorgde ervoor dat Hermelien's gezicht rood begon aan te lopen.

"Ik … jij… Waar heb je het over", zei Hermelien een beetje verontwaardigd.

"Dat zou natuurlijk wel verklaren waarom je zo hard een andere oplossing probeert te vinden, die er niet is, maar toch", ging Draco verder zonder zich wat van Hermelien's woorden aan te trekken.

"Ik…", zei Hermelien waarbij de woorden haar in de steek leken te hebben gelaten.

"Zoenen is eigenlijk heel simpel. Je hebt er twee personen voor nodig, maar dat wist je natuurlijk al", zei Draco grijnzend om Hermelien's verontwaardigde en blozende gezicht. "Je kijkt elkaar diep in de ogen terwijl je langzaam naar elkaar toebuigt."

"Ik weet hoe je iemand moet zoenen hoor!", onderbrak Hermelien boos Draco's uitleg.

"Maar natuurlijk, wat dom van me. Dat heb je vast al in één of ander boek gelezen", zei Draco grijnzend.

Hermelien's gezicht werd zo mogelijk nog roder.

"Toevallig heb ik ook praktijkervaring hoor!"

Ze wist niet waarom ze Malfidus zo graag z'n ongelijk wilde bewijzen. Het ging hem toch immers niets aan.

"Ow werkelijk?", zei Draco die dit keer echt verrast leek. Hij herstelde zich echter snel. "En wie was de gelukkige voor je experiment? Potty of de Wezel?"

"Victor", mompelde Hermelien.

"Kruml!", zei Draco opnieuw verrast. "Ik wist wel dat jullie samen naar het bal waren geweest, maar ik dacht dat het meer een stunt van zijn kant was om ook de niet puurbloedtovenaars als fans te krijgen."

Hermelien keek hem een beetje boos aan en zei niets.

"En hoe was het?", vroeg Draco.

"Pardon", zei Hermelien verbaasd. Ze wist zeker dat ze hem verkeerd verstaan moest hebben.

"Je moet toch eens naar je oren laten kijken Griffel, volgens mij hoor je niet alles meer even zuiver. Ik vroeg hoe het zoenen met Victor was."

Ze had het dus wel goed gehoord en tot haar eigen verbazing merkte ze dat ze nog antwoordde ook.

"Nou, wel goed denk ik", zei Hermelien een beetje twijfelend. "Het is niet dat ik echt vergelijkingsmateriaal heb."

Geschrokken sloeg Hermelien haar hand voor haar mond. Dit was niet iets wat ze had willen zeggen. En al helemaal niet tegen hem. Tot haar verbazing maakte Draco er geen nare opmerkingen over en knikte hij alleen maar.

"En hoe zit het met jou?", zei Hermelien plotseling. Ze wist niet echt waarom ze dat zo graag wilde weten. Het had waarschijnlijk wel iets te maken met het feit dat hij haar net al die dingen vroeg. Dat ze het dan ook van hem te horen krijgt is dan alleen maar eerlijk toch? "Jij hebt vast al met honderden meisjes gezoend."

"Ik hoor dat mijn reputatie me alweer vooruit gesneld is", zei Draco grijnzend.

"Als ik Parvatti en Belinda soms hoor heb je half Zweinstein al gehad."

Opnieuw grijnsde Draco.

"Tja, ik moet zeggen dat Anderling nog een verrassend goede kusser is gezien haar leeftijd."

"Wat!", zei Hermelien geschokt. "Maar, maar zij is een lerares", zei Hermelien die opnieuw moeilijk uit haar woorden kwam. Dit keer begon Draco echt te lachen.

"Jemig Griffel, waar zie je me voor aan!"

Hermelien voelde haar net weer wat gekoelde wangen opnieuw rood worden.

"Met wie heb je dan wel gezoend", zei Hermelien die probeerde toch nog iets van haar waardigheid te behouden.

"Ik heb maar met twee meisjes gezoend."

"Twee?", zei Hermelien ongelovig.

"Ja, in tegenstelling tot wat de geruchtenmolen op Zweinstein zegt heb ik er toch echt maar met twee gezoend."

Hermelien hield zich in om te vragen wie het waren, in plaats daarvan vroeg ze: "Waarom heb je die geruchten dan nooit ontkent?"

Draco haalde z'n schouders op. "Ach, ze waren niet echt slecht voor m'n imago."

Hermelien bleef Draco aankijken, maar die hield verder z'n mond. Ze wilde dolgraag weten met wie hij gezoend had, maar wilde ook niet te nieuwsgierig of gretig overkomen.

"Je wilt maar wat graag weten met wie ik gezoend heb hè?", zei Draco met een wetende glimlach.

"Nee", loog Hermelien.

"Oké dan zeg ik het niet."

Hermelien bleef Draco aankijken, maar die hield inderdaad z'n mond.

"Oké met wie heb je gezoend", zei Hermelien toen ze erachter kwam dat ze het anders toch niet te horen kreeg. Ze begon een beetje moe te worden van het staan en ging ook op de grond zitten. Draco grijnsde.

"Nou, de eerste zal niet echt verrassend zijn. Patty Park."

Hermelien knikte, die had ze inderdaad al verwacht.

"En de tweede is Ginny Wemel."

Hermelien's ogen werden bijna net zo groot als schoteltjes. Ze moest hem wel verkeerd verstaan hebben. Hij zei vast Vinny Mabel, of Minni Bemel of.. of… Hermelien's hersenen racete om maar met andere namen te komen dan die ze zojuist gehoord had. Toen er toch geen normale namen uitkwamen keek ze opnieuw naar Draco.

"Ginny?", vroeg ze ongelovig.

Draco knikte bevestigend. "Verrassend dat ze er nooit iets over verteld heeft. Ach ja, ze zal haar broer wel niet ongerust hebben willen maken. Ik had een weddenschap met Blaise. Hij zei dat het me nooit zou lukken om haar te zoenen. Uiteraard ben ik dan bijna wel genoodzaakt om het tegendeel te bewijzen."

Hermelien begon deze nieuw verkregen informatie te verwerken. Het verklaarde wel waarom Ginny ineens een stuk milder was geworden over Draco.

Hermelien en Draco zaten een tijdje in stilte totdat Draco opnieuw de stilte verbrak.

"Hoe lang denk je dat je nog in deze ontkenningsfase blijft zitten?"

"Ik zit niet in een ontkenningsfase!", zei Hermelien fel.

Draco schudde z'n hoofd. Hermelien zag hoe een plukje haar voor z'n ogen bleef hangen en ze had de vreemde drang om het plukje weer achter z'n oor te schuiven.

"Hoe wil je het dan noemen Griffel? Je wilt me maar wat graag zoenen en hier ben ik, wachtend op toestemming."

Hermelien schrok. Hij kon toch niet weten dat ze misschien heel stiekem, in het achterste van haar hoofd het helemaal niet zo erg zou vinden.

"Als je denkt dat ik ga zoenen met een dooddoener vergeet het dan maar!"

Ah, de ontkenning was weer terug. Zolang ze zichzelf er maar van kon overtuigen dat het onmogelijk was met hem te zoenen kwam het vast wel goed. Draco keek een beetje verrast van Hermelien's woorden.

"Hoe kom je erbij dat ik een dooddoener ben?"

"Ach kom Malfidus, iedereen weet dat je een dooddoener in training bent", zei Hermelien.

Draco strekte z'n armen uit en onmiddellijk gingen Hermelien's ogen naar de blanke huid die daar zichtbaar was.

"Zeg me wat je ziet", zei Draco.

Meteen wendde Hermelien haar ogen af en een beetje schuldbewust keek ze omhoog. Het was duidelijk dat hij haar betrapt had met kijken en nu ging hij dat vast bij haar inwrijven.

"Nee", zei Hermelien terwijl ze probeerde haar verraderlijke ogen op zijn gezicht gericht te houden. Draco zuchtte een beetje gefrustreerd.

"Kijk naar m'n armen zodat je kunt zien dat er geen teken op zit."

Draco's stem klonk nogal als een bevel en langzaam gingen Hermelien's ogen weer naar beneden naar z'n polsen. Daar zag ze aan de ene kant een prachtige, maar wat bleke voorarm. Aan de andere kant echter…. zag ze precies hetzelfde. Hermelien knipperde eens met haar ogen om te zien of ze het wel goed zag. Er was echter geen enkel spoor van het duistere teken. Ze richtte haar ogen weer op zijn gezicht en onbewust bleven ze op zijn lippen hangen. Ze vroeg zich af hoe die lippen op de hare zouden voelen. Ze schrok van die gedachte en keek snel weer weg.

Ze zaten een paar minuten in stilte totdat…

"Weet je, je hebt nog steeds geen antwoord gegeven op mijn vraag."

Hermelien keek op en zag hoe Draco's grijze, bijna zilveren ogen op haar gericht waren.

"En die was?", zei Hermelien die haar best deed om haar blik niet opnieuw op zijn lippen te laten vallen.

"Hoe lang je jezelf dit nog blijft ontkennen", zei Draco.

Hermelien zuchtte en stond op. Hier had ze geen zin in. Ze draaide zich met haar rug richting Draco en staarde naar de muur. Ze stopte een plukje haar achter haar oor en hoorde wat geschuifel achter zich. Ze was echter niet van plan zich om te draaien.

"Je doet het dus liever staande", hoorde ze Draco's stem achter zich. Tegen haar beter weten in draaide ze zich langzaam om. Voor haar stond Draco wel heel dicht bij haar. Vastbesloten om de afstand tussen hen beide wat te vergroten deed ze een stap naar achteren zodat ze met haar rug tegen de muur kwam. Veel haalde dit echter niet uit omdat Draco een grote stap naar voren zette en de afstand daardoor nog kleiner was dan net. Hij plaatste een hand naast haar hoofd en keek haar aan.

"Dit is dus het gedeelte waarbij we elkaar in de ogen kijken."

Hermelien voelde gewoon hoe hij ademde op haar huid. Ook had ze een vreemd soort zenuwen. Een beetje gespannen keek ze hem aan.

"En dan nu…"

Draco maakte z'n zin niet af en leunde langzaam naar voren. Ondanks haar eerdere protesten leunde ook Hermelien naar voren .Hun lippen raakten elkaar en Hermelien had even het gevoel dat ze zweefde. Zo kusten ze elkaar even totdat Draco voorzichtig met z'n tong over haar lippen ging. Langzaam opende Hermelien haar mond een beetje en voelde hoe z'n tong naar binnen gleed. Als ze net al zweefde moest ze nu toch in de wolken beland zijn. Ze zoende even totdat bij Hermelien de realiteit van de situatie doordrong. Draco zat gewoon met zijn tong in haar mond. Geschrokken brak ze haar hoofd los. Ze zag hoe Draco's lippen een beetje gezwollen waren en wist dat die van haar in een zelfde staat moesten zijn. Draco keek haar een beetje gekwetst aan, waarschijnlijk door de abrupte stop. Hij deed een stap naar achteren en gaf haar zo de ruimte om weer weg te gaan.

Hermelien keek Draco even aan voordat ze weg begon te lopen. Het krachtveld was nu inderdaad verdwenen en ze zou nu rustig naar de afdelingskamer kunnen lopen. Na ongeveer vijf stappen draaide ze zich echter om en zag ze hoe Draco daar nog steeds stond. Op het laatste moment maakte ze een beslissing en begon weer naar hem toe te lopen. Draco keek verbaasd op toen hij Hermelien's voetstappen weer zijn kant op hoorde komen.

"Wat", zei Draco toen Hermelien weer voor hem stond. Hermelien legde echter een vinger op zijn lippen en zei: "Sttt."

Ze verving haar vinger met haar lippen en zoende hem opnieuw. Ze voelde hoe ook Draco haar weer terug begon te zoenen. Dit keer toen de realiteit duidelijk werd brak ze echter niet weg. Toen ze uiteindelijk de zoen onderbraken bleef ze dicht bij hem staan. Ze voelde hoe zijn wat zwaardere ademhaling tegen haar aankwam. In de verte hoorde ze kerkklokken luidde, hoewel er helemaal geen kerk in de buurt van Zweinstein stond. Het zal wel één van de geheimen van het oude kasteel zijn.

"Merry Christmas", zei Draco terwijl hij Hermelien aanstaarde.

"Merry Christmas", zei Hermelien terwijl ze zag hoe Draco weer naar voren leunde. Toen ze zijn lippen weer op die van haar voelde glimlachte ze. Het was inderdaad een hele fijne kerst.


End file.
